To The Victor The Spoils
by Scribblesinink
Summary: Some days, life as a Son can be taxing. And some days, it's a life worth living. Inspired by Tanaqui's ficlet Anticipation.


**Author notes**: Inspired by Tanaqui's ficlet _Anticipation_. Thanks to Tanaqui for betaing.

**_To The Victor The Spoils_**

**_by Scribblesinink_**

The cheers welcoming Kozik as he strutted in after Tig could've blown the roof off the clubhouse. Looked like everyone was there: a dozen or more sweetbutts, the usual hangarounds, a couple of visiting Nomads.

_Huh._ He had a moment to wonder that word of his victory had traveled faster than he and Tig had. Then his brothers were on him, already celebrating, having gone ahead while he'd taken a few minutes to get cleaned up after the fight. Happy was giving him a grim nod of appreciation, while Bobby smiled so broadly his teeth glinted white through his shaggy beard.

"Dat's me laddie!" Chibs pushed through the throng to grab Kozik by the neck and pull him close. For a moment, Kozik was afraid Chibs would land a drunken, sloppy kiss on him. But the Scot merely shook him by the scruff like a wet dog, and shoved an opened beer bottle into his hands, its surface cool and slick.

Grateful, Kozik raised the bottle and took a swallow, letting the beer wet his tongue. He could barely see out of his left eye; his jaw felt loose as he worked it; and his knuckles were scraped raw despite the tape Tig had wrapped around them so carefully. He reckoned come morning he was gonna regret each and every blow he'd let his opponent get in before he'd slipped through the guy's defenses and floored him with a single, well-aimed uppercut.

But even with all the aches and pains, he felt _good_. Basking in the crowd's admiration, knowing he'd earned the club a couple dozen grand. Possibly more. Damned if that wasn't worth every bit of the hurt.

"Helluva fight, brother." The crowd had moved aside to let Clay through. "Here, your cut from the take." He offered Kozik a white envelope. Taking it, Kozik found it thicker than expected: the odds must've worked out even better than they'd hoped.

"Thanks." He worked the envelope into his cut pocket. He'd count the money later, but he reckoned he was more than one step closer to buying himself one of those sweet new Dynas.

"So, time to party." Though Clay slapped Kozik on the shoulder as he spoke, he raised his voice to address the entire crowd.

Another cheer went up at Clay's words. Bottle caps popped, and someone turned up the stereo loud enough the bass could be felt as well as heard. A laugh burst out of Kozik as he recognized the song: Survivor's _Eye of the Tiger_. Glancing over at the bar, he caught Jax's mischievous smirk and he dipped his head in appreciation.

He took another slug from his beer, probing the swollen flesh around his eye with the fingers of his other hand.

"Does it hurt?"

Turning his head in the direction the voice had come from, Kozik found its owner: a pretty brunette in a low-cut top. He didn't remember seeing her around before. He flashed her a grin. "Only when I laugh."

She giggled at that, before cocking her head and suggesting, "I know a way to make it better."

"You do, eh?" He managed to arch the eyebrow over his right eye, and she nodded coyly.

"Okay, show me." Without looking, he plunked his half-finished bottle on the bar behind him and took her elbow to guide her toward the back rooms. As they headed off, he spotted Tig across the room, his own arms slung around a blonde's shoulders. The sergeant saluted him by raising his drink, adding a lascivious grin. _Attaboy_.

Kozik flipped him the finger as he walked out the room, laughing quietly. Yeah, he mused, while the din of the party lessened behind him and the girl, today, life was pretty damned good.

**Disclaimer**: this story is a transformative work based on the Fox 21/FX Productions/Linson Entertainment/Sutter Ink television series _Sons of Anarchy_. It was written for entertainment only; the author does not profit from it. Please do not redistribute elsewhere without author attribution.


End file.
